Viral infection causes various disorders. For example, Enterovirus 71 (EV-71) is one of the major causative agents for hand, foot and mouth disease, and is associated with severe neurological diseases. As little is known about the molecular mechanisms of host response to EV71 infection, no effective antiviral agent is available to combat EV71 infection. There is a need for an effective vaccine against EV71 infection.